


writing and shiz

by farintothefandom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Might end up posting smut but for now the only warning is the murder, Probably a bunch more other people I forgot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farintothefandom/pseuds/farintothefandom
Summary: One-chapter shorts I somehow manage to write. Also posted on my Wattpad account of the same name. Notes are also taken straight of the author's notes on those chapters as well.





	1. Nightmare

The door creaks open silently, my mother's gentle footsteps barely making a sound on the wooden floor as she sits down next to me holding a cup of tea in her hand. "Nightmare?" I nod, sighing as I place the cup of coffee I was drinking on the kitchen table, sighing as I stare blankly at nothing.

They've been haunting me for months now. Faceless people, slaughtered in each and every one of these "dreams", all killed in cold blood, by me. I always wake up in a cold sweat, drenched in what I assume to be sweat as I sit up, slowly processing everything that had just happened.

But I can always remember the fact that in these dreams, I'm so happy to be slaughtering them, my face lit up brightly as I use anything - anything at all - to torture and kill these people. I can remember once in one of these dreams when I used a fork to stab and gouge out someone's eye. My dream-self seemed to enjoy that the most, and I woke up that night laughing like a maniac.

But weirdest of all, I always jolt out of bed with one image seared into my mind: A pair of glowing green eyes staring straight at me. It dosen't make any sense, and yet they're the one thing I just can't forget about.

No one's been able to figure out what's wrong with me. No medicine works, and I can't not sleep. The murders that have been happening throughout the neighbourhood don't help either.

A cry comes from upstairs. My sister's woken up. My mom stands up, quickly putting away her empty cup. "I'll send her back to sleep. I need to go back to bed anyway." She starts up the stairs. "Take care of yourself down here, okay?" I nod, turning back to my drink as she walks out of sight.

I finish my coffee and set the cup down on the table with a soft thud. My sister's cries have long since quietened down, and the neighbourhood is silent once again.

Suddenly, the lights flicker off, sparks flying off the bulb and onto the floor. I sigh, not moving from my position.  _Looks like we finally fell prey to the electrical outages._  I look outside and see that everyone else's lights are on.  _Huh._

I'm about to stand up to check the fuse box when a bone-chilling scream rings out through the room, sending shivers racing down my spine.

The lights flicker back on, and I scream, jumping back and out of my chair.

Blood's splattered everywhere, and the corpses of my mom, dad and sister stare blankly at me with their empty eye sockets. A spoon, still containing the guts of their eyes, is lying on the table, next to my cup which is now full of blood. My eyes follow the carnage, and I'm about to puke, but I just can't look away.

And then I see the eyeballs.

They turn to look at me, pupils widening as they looked at me. I take another step back, and they start to crawl towards me. I'm stricken with fear, unable to do anything, except turn away, shutting my eyes and trying to calm myself down.  _This is all a dream, this is not real, this is all in my head..._

I open my eyes warily, and I'm faced with an empty wall. I spin around, and the kitchen is empty. No blood, no bodies, no eyeballs. I breathe a sigh of relief, shutting my eyes.

When I open them again, everything's back.

I scream as I take back in the blood, the corpses, and the pain. And then I see the freshly painted scrawl on the wall.

_**Isn't it beautiful, Y/N?** _

I can't move, can't blink, can't breathe. All I can do is stare, eyes widened with terror, at the message on the wall, written in what I swear is my parents' blood as the eyeballs follow my every move, inching closer and closer to me as I take a step back away from the scrawls, still stricken with terror. The lights in the room flicker and go out with a spark, making me jump, and I land on the floor with a thud, along with a muffled crack and squelch. I had squashed my dad's eye under my foot as I fell.

A creak coming from the hallway snaps my attention away from the disgusting sight around me, as footsteps slowly make their way down the stairs. It's inhuman, the way his footsteps thudded on the steps, the way that his raspy voice rings through the hall as he calls out, the sound freezing me in place.

"Darling Y/N, don't be shy... I just want to have a little  _fun_  with you..."

The fact that it knows my name freaks me out even more, and it snaps me out of the stupor I'm in.

I need to find a place to hide. And  _quick._

I frantically look around, scrambling into a cupboard as quietly as I can as those footsteps get closer and closer, and I can hear its inhuman laughter echoing down the hall. I shut the doors to the cupboard, peeking out through a crack as a man strolls into the room.

It's a lie to call the figure standing calmly in the room a man. He looks like any other person, but everything else he does is just  _wrong_. His gait is too smooth yet too jerky at the same time, and the way his voice rolls off his tongue is... unsettling, to say the least.

"Y/N, are you trying to hide from me?" The incredulity in his voice is evident, looking around the room with an insane smile plastered on his face. Realisation seems to dawn on him as that crazy grin widens even more. "Oh..." He throws his head back, and that laugh... I shrink, no longer daring to look at the beast just a few steps away from me.

"Are you afraid of me, Y/N?" he asks the air around him, starting to pace around the room again. "Are you afraid of me because I killed your parents? Your sister?" He sniggered, clapping his hands together. "Come on, they couldn't have been that important to you. After all, none of them could have ever helped you with that little  _problem_  you had every night..."

My breath hitched, my heart beating insanely against my chest. Outside, the man stops walking around the room, the smile on his face never fading as he walks closer, and closer, and closer to the cupboard I was hiding in.

"Did you ever hear your own joyous screams echo through the night? Have you ever heard those beautiful giggles as you murdered person after person? Can you recall those moments in the night? Seeing you find true happiness..." He sighs, not unlike a lovesick girl. "It was magical. But then every night, you would suddenly... stop. You would slowly turn away, clean off, and walk back home. And when I followed you... you referred to those experiences as mere nightmares, and when you treated them as if they were something to be feared..." He trailed off, the tone of voice softening.

"But I can, Y/N. I can help you. I can fix you. I can heal you. And I can make you better." He steps right next to the cupboard, bending down right next to me as I freeze up, not daring to move. "So why don't you come out..." Claws burst through the wood, and I start, emitting a small yelp as he tears through the panels like papers.

He throws the last of the wood across the room, splinters spraying everywhere as he shoves the knife flat against my throat, poised to sink into my neck with a shift in his wrist. He towers over me, looking at me with glee. "You didn't think you could hide from me, did you?"

I looked into his piercing blue eyes. "Who are you?"

The man parted his lips into a devilish smile, and his eyes flashed a bright, neon green.

"Darling, you know  _exactly_  who I am..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S SHIT D: IM SORRY  
> Also does anyone even know who im writing about?


	2. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge chemistry joke.

Kallius walked Alphine and the rest of the students into the newly designed arena, where there were vials of colourless liquid sitting on a table in the centre of the courtyard.

"Alright, guys! We'll be working with a new substance today, so I would much appreciate it if you would all pay attention!"

The group quietened down, and Kallius smiled. "This liquid," he gestured to the bottles, "is very special. It's able to boost someone's skills tremendously, to make them someone they couldn't have been on their own."

The class "oohed" and "aahed" at the vials as they craned their necks to have a better look. Alphine craned her neck too, but didn't manage to get a glimpse of the liquid.

"They don't work with everyone, but most people can use it to at least a small extent. I'm going to be showing a live example now. Guys, please stand behind those barriers."

Everyone filed behind the huge glass doors, and stared as Kallius picked up one of the vials and held it loosely in his hand.

"Now for me, it's very powerful, so....." Kallius downed the liquid and immediately flung the vial away.

Just in the nick of time, too.

Kallius exploded, a shockwave blasting through the arena as his power rolled across the students. Even with the shields, everyone stumbled as the force of it hit them.

When the dust cleared, Kallius stood there, looking a little worse for wear but not really affected. "Alrighty then." He gestured towards the apparently unaffected vials. "Each person take one vial, no more and no less. I can't guarantee that it will work, but I do want each of you to figure out your strengths and weaknesses with this. And then we'll train so you aren't compromised. Now MOVE!"

The students filed out of the containment chamber, and grabbed a vial of the liquid. Almost all of them chugged it down immediately.

Cassie and Nate immediately exploded, their reactions to the liquid almost as violent as Kallium's. Watching from a corner of the room, he observed as Liam and Meg directed their power at different sections of the room.

Nothing happened to Connie, and she slumped onto the floor, dejected. Nico stalked up to her, humming with energy as he gripped her by her collar. "Ooooh, one of those people who can't use the drink, huh?" He shoved her to the ground. "Weakling." But he stalked off, knowing exactly what would happen if he tried to harm her. Especially with electricity humming throughout the room.

But Alphine just stared at her vial, not drinking it as she sloshed the liquid around slightly. By now, a small crowd had formed around her as they watched her contemplate the liquid.

"Just drink it already!" Someone called from the crowd. The rest of them cheered, waiting for her to drink the liquid. Alphine took a deep breath, and down the liquid in one gulp.

Nothing happened.

She felt the wave of shock roll over the crowd that had grew around her. Nico pushed through the crowd, still humming with energy.

"Look! Kallius' favourite student, a  _weakling_  who can't use the liquid!" He proclaimed to the crowd before turning back towards her. "Let's teach you a lesson, shall we?"

Alphine barely reacted fast enough to dodge the flying punch that Nico sent her way, and she flew up into the air, doing her best to twist and flip her way out of his attacks.  _Thank god I'm agile._  She knew that one hit from him, and she would be down.

The attacks did not slow, and Alphine flew into action, deftly dodging every blow Nico tried to land on her. But she was quickly tiring, and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up for much longer.

And then she exploded.

A huge wave of energy blasted out of her, throwing Nico and everyone else in the crowd off their feet and crashing onto the floor. When the dust cleared, all Kallius could see was a bunch of weakened students struggling to get to their feet, one knocked-out Nico, and Alpheus, who had deftly landed on the feet and was now inspecting her brighter, clearer skin. She walked over to Nico's unconscious body and grinned.

"Who's the weak one now?"

Stalking away from the crowd, Alphine high-fived Kallius as she left the arena, her silver hair still whipping through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRINGE. SO MUCH CRINGE AHH


	3. The Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exhibition is open at last.

The crowd of people who had come to see the exhibition was huge. They all jostled about, craning their necks to get a better view. 

He finally arrived, and the crowd cheered as he slowly walked up the steps to the entrance of the building. A wide smile parted his face, and he looked on at the enthusiastic crowd with a gleam of strange excitement in his eyes.

"Come one, come all!" He proclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air as colourful confetti rained down from the sky. "Welcome, to the grand opening of the Wonderful, the Fantastical and the Beautiful!" The crowd cheered as they all pressed forward, itching to enter the exhibition.

"I'm sure everyone's excited for the exhibition, hm?" The crowd responded with a loud cheer, the sound reverberating through the square. "Well, you don't need to wait any longer!" The man on the podium flashed a bright smile as two men stepped up to the ribbon cordoning off the hall.

No one stopped to question why the all three men looked almost the same as the ribbon was set on fire, the flames slowly creeping towards the huge bow in the middle.

As the last scraps of ribbon floated away, his voice boomed through the room. "The Exhibition is now open!" Everyone cheered, and they followed eagerly as he led them into the first hall.

"This is the Bubbles exhibition. If you think about it, everything can be solved with some bubbles. We've collected all sorts of bubbles for everyone's enjoyment! Take your time to look around." The crowd watched in wonder as bubbles of different sizes and colours floated through the room, and some reached up to pop the bubbles with their own hands.

The man led the crowd through multiple other exhibition halls, the people trailing behind him staring in awe at the sheer amount of things that the rooms contained. And even though the man never gave them enough time to look around properly, no one lagged behind. They didn't want to miss a single word that came out of his mouth. And they could always come back, after all.

How wrong they were.

"And finally, we have one of my best collections." He spoke as he strode toward a dark room. "Right this way, please."

The crowd murmured excitedly as they filed into the small auditorium, quickly taking their seats. Mr. Fischbach walked onto the stage, carrying a set of keys. The chatter of the crowd grew louder.

No one heard the doors lock shut.

"So, I assume you all want to see the collection in its full glory?" The audience cheered, and a wide grin spread over his face. "Well then! Let's not keep you waiting any longer, eh?"

The crowd chanted with him as he led them through a countdown. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1!"

The curtains swept away and the spotlights turned on to reveal... bodies. Hundreds of corpses hanging off hooks on the stage.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

The crowd was deathly still, staring at the man before them with pure terror. Someone puked, their retching sounds clearly audible in the oppressing silence.

"Well, I'll assume you're in too much awe to talk. They are truly wondrous pieces of my collection. Now, does anyone have questions about the bodies?"

No one spoke.

"Okay then!" He cleared his throat, gleefully stepping forward. "Let's get onto the interesting part, shall we?" He rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I have a surprise for all of you!"

Someone called out hesitantly. "We don't want to know what the surprise is."

"Well, you're going to find out anyway!" He beamed. "You're all going to get the greatest honor of joining these wonderful people in my beloved collection! How does that sound?"

The auditorium was quiet for a total of 5 seconds before chaos erupted.

Everyone panicked in unison, scrambling out of their seats and rushing for the auditorium doors. The frantic crowd slammed against the doors, but they didn't budge.

"Oh my, you're so excited!" His voice boomed through the auditorium. "But that isn't the way to become one of these beauties, you need to be in your seats! Don't worry your little feet about walking all the way back though, I've got you covered."

Wires erupted from the chairs, picking people up from the crowd ramming against the doors and sending them hurtling towards the seats at top speed as they screamed. The man laughed happily. "Isn't this like a roller coaster? I really have to thank myself for the idea. It really was a stroke of genius." No one spoke as the last of the wires tied the final people down in their seats.

"Now wasn't that fun? Don't worry, that'll never beat becoming one of them." He grinned.

He pulled out a silver gun from his sling, its barrel glinting against the spotlights. The man in front of them smiled, cocking the gun at a person who had started to cry.

"Hush now darling, you'll feel nice soon enough~"

A gunshot rang out as he pulled the trigger, and a silver bullet lodged itself in the middle of the girl's head. She fell silent, and her entire body rocked forward, slumping against the seat in front of her. The gun was aimed at a different person, and the gunshot rang out again. And again. And again.

Wilford Warfstache did not miss.

 

From somewhere above the amphitheater, another man crumpled to the floor, looking defeated as he stared wearily at the computer screens in front of him. The gunshots rang in his ears as he was forced to watch the pink-haired version of himself kill off those innocent people, one after another after another. 

Distant ringing grew louder and louder, and a man in a suit stood calmly next to his shaking body.

The last of the people in the auditorium slumped to the floor, blood dripping from the hole in their heads. The auditorium was immediately cleared of the bodies, and the cushions of the seats flipped over to reveal fresh and clean covers. The auditorium was pristine and new once again.

The one in the suit stepped forward and kneeled down, brushing his hair away from his face. "You can stop this from happening again, you know. It's so easy to save them."

The man's red eyes flecked to his worn brown ones, and his gaze softened slightly. "You just need to let me in.."

He just hung his head, refusing to meet those eyes.

"Well," he said, standing up from his position. "Have it your way then." His dress shoes clacked across the floor as he walked off.

"I... I'll do it. I'll let you in. Just please, don't hurt any more people."

He slowly turned around, a serpentine smile spreading across his face as he watched his creator shake in his restraints. "Wonderful." He walked back to him, and the last thing that the broken man saw was his own face staring back at him, wearing a cruel, beautiful smile.

"Don't worry sweetie, it won't hurt~"

And Mark Edward Fischbach was swamped in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get the bubbles reference? :P  
> Well this chapter was confusing and cringey and I apologise


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase laments.

Why did everything end up this way?

Ever since I was young, I had always wanted to be a kind of performer, who would do cool stunts, and make other people happy. That's always been my life dream. After all, who wouldn't want to make others feel joy, to cause that spark in someone else's life?

But no one supported my decision. My parents told me it was a risky thing to do, and I can see where they're coming from. And frankly, I couldn't make trickshots. I was terrible at them. But when I did make them, the happiness I felt was so much. I knew, deep down, that I wanted to do this as my job.

I started Bro Average as a random project, and I didn't take it very seriously at the beginning. I thought that not that many people would watch videos of a guy failing at a trickshot again and again. I was so utterly wrong.

I think that my joy when i finally made those shots bled through the camera, onto the screens that the people supporting me were watching from. I think that they felt happy, watching me finally nail those shots after trying again and again. And my subscriber count and views skyrocketed. 

I couldn't keep up with it, and I was so happy that I had managed to make so many people happy. I would always thank them, show them that I truly did care, and I was so, so grateful for them  _being_  there.

And then I met Stacy.

She was so beautiful, so perfect in every way. I fell for her so quickly, and loved her with all my heart. And my heart exploded with joy when she told me she loved me back. Our wedding day was the best day of my life. The kiss we shared on the podium... it was full of our passion.

We had two children, Maria and Shawn. They were the light of my life, and every single second with them was so precious, so wondrous, so joyous. Stacy and raised them to the best of our abilities, and I tried to bring them up to be wonderful, optimistic people who would help others in need. I would never hurt them in any way.

I had my life going perfect. I knew what I was doing, I had my own YouTube channel, I had a loving wife and two kids. Everything was beautiful.

So where did it all go so horribly wrong?

To be honest, I don't really know.

But it fucked my life up.

Stacy... I don't know what happened to her. I had always thought that she had married me because of love, but she stopped supporting me, instead threatening me, and telling me that if I didn't make the shots, she would leave me. Maybe it's my own fault that I wasn't able to land the trickshots. It never was Stacy's fault that I was so terrible at them. 

And I tried. I tried to make her happy, to nail the trick shots, to fix all the problems. I was the problem? wasn't I? So I did. I started to fix myself, remove all my flaws, become a machine which would always try to make her happy.

But one day, I came back home to find that she had left, bringing our children with her. There wasn't even a note. I tried to call her, but... she didn't want to respond to me. Even my own children didn't want to talk to me. 

Do you know what it feels like, to have your heart broken by three people at the same time? I sure didn't till that day, and... it _hurt_. It hurt so much. And I couldn't take it anymore. I crumpled, and the burning flame that had kept me going for 27 years?

It finally went out as darkness swamped me, and I cried, and cried, and cried as I spiralled slowly into cold depths.

And then he appeared.

The man... there was something  _wrong_ with him, but I couldn't place it, and I didn't care to. I was already too far deep.

He spoke soft words to me, and told me that everything would be alright. He told me... that he would be my new family.

And in my sorry state, I believed him. I trusted him.

And I followed him as he led me deeper and deeper.

Do you see?

I know I'm gone. I know that I shouldn't be with him.

But he's my only family left.

.

.

.  
  
  


  I̛̙̟̪̪͕̘͍͕͍̥̜̰̳̣̘̞͛̌͑ͩ̒ͪ̂͌̕'̵̵̧̡̪̖̠̙͔̿́̉̆̋ͧ͆ͨ͋̍̑ͭͫͨ͊͑̚l̴̾ͭ̾̍͋͐̏̚̕͏̝͖̘̟ͅl̸͒̓̄̇̊̈́͑ͪ̈ͤ́̅ͫ̇ͭ̄͞͏̭͉̮̲̜̣̩̼ ̧̢̛͍̤̣̪͙̞̞̭̪̘̓͂̅ͬ͂ͬ̃ͥͪ̋ͮͫ̄͒̄͘͡nͭ̄̏ͮ͊҉̟̝͖̩̺̰͍̝͖̕e̸ͩ̏ͨ͂̍̅͝҉̴̰͉̭̲̪̰̲̬̠͖̻͍̯͍v̸̭̼̘̺͓̺͙͈̪̥̪̟̼͓ͥͥ͐̃͂ͩë̊ͩ͌̏̈͛ͣͤ̉̾̔̔҉̸̥̖̗̼̠̪̝̬̲̣̬̱̪̫̖r̶̡̛̳̗̮̯̣ͥͬ̂͗̂̔ͣ̅͘ ̶̵̲̥̦̹̥̰̥̲̊ͨͯ̎̽ͧͮ͛͑͒ͤͬ̌͊͗̽̐ͤ͒ͅl̇̈ͬ̉̊͏̮͔͎̲̠̟̤͙̥̫̫͎̣̯͕̲̺̤̕ē̢͔͔̩̯͚͕̥͔̟͉̟͇̗̞̩̫̭̉̃ͮ̆̽͛̊͗̽͂̇̀̅̂̈́͝͡t̾̈ͩ͛͟҉̼̦̦͓̜̠̘̤̣̠̘̙̼͎̘̭͚̯ ̴̈̽ͤ͛͋͊͛̀̈̔̇̂͗҉̫̫̜̰̮̳͎̹͇̯̫͔͙͖̦̭̤̖͢g̡̰̹͎͉̗̞̘̳̖͕͙̬̺̳͑͑͌̓̉̍̽̿̐̀̂ͤͦ͟o̴̡̹̖̪̙͉͚͔͒ͥͯ̉ͣ̓ͤ̿̀̃̍̊ͪ͋ͤͣͦ̉̚ ̪̹̻̟̈́͋̓̌͂̚̚͘o͂́̓̊ͨ͛͊ͦ͊̽͠҉̧̣͎̬͍̼̤f̸̟̥̩̱̝ͭ̃̏͛̂̌̀ͣ͐̾̌́ͩ͘͝ ̃̐ͯ͋ͯ̔ͧ̓҉̠͖̩̣͔͔̙͉̘̲̰̤̟̭̖̦͔̲t̶̡̠͈̥͕͙̘͔̤̺̲̩͕͖̩̺̺̩̫ͤ̄͑̿ͯ͛͊̈́ͬ̈́̍̾̑̚͘h̶̼̥͇͚̣̖̙̞̯̯͇̳͇͎̭̝̺̣͖͌̋͊̊ͮͬͭ̿̓ͣͧ̓̕͝ã̅̿ͯͮ͆̑̐̅͠҉̣͔̖͎͓͍̫̩̣͎͔̩tͧ͌ͨͮͫ͛ͮ̾̓̃͑̉ͪͩ̌͡͏̡̛̝̹͚͉̭̞̦͔͚̱͖̥̥.̡͚̼̣̲̞͕͋͆ͨ̒͆͐̊̈́̆̂̐́ͧͮ̃̒ͨ̎̚  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter one XD


	5. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy's here to join in, too. (Sequel to Family)

I regret breaking up with him.

He used to be everything to me. He was someone who I looked up to, someone who used his flaws and his talents in perfect, beautiful harmony.

And I... I took him for granted.

When I first met him, I didn't even know about his channel. I don't know how I went for so long not knowing about such a popular person, but it happened. We struck up a normal conversation, and I remember feeling like I was pulled to charisma, pulled to his voice, pulled to his personality.

I didn't accept the fact that I had fallen for him the very day that we met. I didn't believe in love at first sight.  But I was intrigued by him, and I wanted to find out more about him. That was when I found his channel. 

Any feelings I had for him were shoved to the back as greed and jealousy took over. I saw a chance to become famous, and grabbed it with no qualms whatsoever. I threw his feelings to the back seat as we started talking to each other more and more often.

When he told me he loved me, I told him I loved him back. And I did... but it wasn't enough to drown the cold, calculating side that wanted to exploit him, use him, manipulate him. But his face when I said the words "I love you too"...... I won't forget that face for a long time.

But after we had settled down, and we had a full family going... his channel stopped doing so well. He was losing subscribers and views, and even though we already had enough money to live a good life for the rest of our lives, it wasn't enough for my greedy self. I started to scold him, threaten him, to treat him like trash. And I knew that it broke him, to be unable to make me happy. He tried to get better, and he did, for a while. But he should have known that there was no way for me to have been satisfied, so deep I was into my own greed and selfishness.

And so I left him. I dragged my kids along, and I told them that Daddy didn't want them anymore. It sprouted a seed of anger towards him in them, and when he tried to call us, not even they wanted to answer. I knew I had broken him, and I was happy that I had broken him, had made him regret not making me any happier.

But seeing his face splashed all over the news, his lifeless eyes still somehow boring into mine... it shattered the wall of jealously and greed I had built, and all the happy memories that I had had with him flooded into me, filling up my mind and soul.

And it broke me.

I remembered how much I had truly loved him, and it shattered me. I fell to the floor, weeping uncontrollably as I was overwhelmed by all the happy memories that I had locked away for so long.

And as I spiralled slowly into my own pit of sorrow and suffering, I finally admitted to myself...

I missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's even shorter, and much cringier too :C


	6. something random [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short snippet from a story I scrapped

"Dear, just give back what you've taken from us. I'll let you go, I promise."

By now I wasn't even scared of a potential death. It seemed better than being asked to give back something I didn't have.

"Sorry,  _Dark_." I huffed, tugging impatiently at the ropes binding me to the chair. "I have absolutely no fucking idea what the hell you're talking about."

The figure before me took one step forward, his form glitching and shaking as he stepped closer, frustrated eyes looking straight into defiant ones. His mouth tugged into a small frown.

"Look, darling. It's not that hard. You've taken something of ours. Isn't giving it back the right thing to do?"

I scoffed directly in his face, finding hilarity in his serious tone. "What the hell did I take? Last I remember, I had a normal life on earth. And then you guys kidnapped me, and are now holding me here. Do you see any time for me to have taken something? No." I huffed. "Not to mention that I didn't even know you guys  _existed_  until today. With your smarts. I thought you would have figured it out,  _Darkiplier_."

The static around us became worse, and Dark's form shook violently as he straightened, all the while looking at me.

" _That's it_ ," he growled, grabbing the knife that had been, until now, innocuously sitting on a tray in the room. He held it to my forearm, watching the flesh part as he glided the knife down my skin.

"Give it back."

I struggled to keep the pain out of my voice as he dug the knife deeper into my skin, splitting the flesh slowly. "Must I repeat myself, Dark? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yes, you do." Dark's crimson red eyes flashed as he continued to drag the knife down my skin. "Now give them back, or else-"

"The girl is telling the truth, Dark."

Dark stiffened, slowly turning to face the person who had spoken as he stepped into view. I silently breathed as sigh of relief as Dark walked up to the newcomer, cocking his head to one side as he looked at him.

"Host, you aren't lying to me, are you?" The suspicion in his voice made me so badly want to pipe up and tell him otherwise, but I knew that that would make things worse than they already were.

"The Host is not. Why would he ever lie to you?"

Dark stared at him for a while before sighing and turning his back on both of us. "So what is the best course of action as of now?"

"The Host is not Google. He cannot predict the future, or even make a logical deduction as clear as the android's. He can only narrate the story as it unfolds."

Dark fell silent, quietly standing there as he thought. Slowly, the ringing in my ears died down, and the static faded.

"Dark, you could always do as I told you." Anti, sprawled on a couch in a far corner of the room, seemed to have a hint of amusement at Dark's predicament as he sat up, grinning. "Just fucking kill her. It's not that hard, is it?"

"Anti, you know perfectly well the consequences of killing her.

"Making a clone of her isn't  _that_  hard."

Dark just turned to face him fully, those red eyes meeting mismatched ones. "Even so, it's an unnecessary course of action. We shouldn't do it."

Anti fell silent, and I loosed a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Silence settled over the four of us again, and the only sound in the room was Dark's shoes clicking against the floor as he paced back and forth. Anti shifted in this seat yet again, restlessly tapping his fingers on the couch armrest.

"Well... If you're too much of a pussy to do it yourself, I'll do it instead."

Dark whirled. "Anti - "

Before I knew what was happening, Anti appeared behind me, pulling my hair back as he placed the blade, already caked with my blood, on my neck. He leaned in, hot breath in my ear as he giggled.

"Bye bye, darlin~"

I clenched my eyes shut, expecting the knife to glide effortlessly across my throat at any second.

Next thing I knew, static, then silence.

I warily opened my eyes to find myself standing at the opposite end of the room. I looked at my hand, and stared as the gash on my arm slowly stitched itself back together, until not even a scar was left.

Dark had shot to his feet, and I heard him quietly cuss under his breath. Anti just stared, the grin on his face fading just the slightest bit as the shock registered. Host just stood there unfazed, continuing to narrate everything.

I lifted my hand up and observed the ball of glitchy haze that had formed in my hand. It writhed in my hand as if trying to escape. I met Dark's gaze, eyes questioning.

"Our powers manifested in you."

Wait, what?

Anti muttered under his breath, the grin never fading but tone serious. "I have no idea whether to be happy or to be pissed."

Dark just stood there, quietly staring at me and the orb in my hand. A few moments passed as we looked at each other, but he eventually sighed, easing himself back into his seat. "Well, we can't do anything now."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I extinguished the ball of static in my hand. Something about it felt wrong, as if it didn't want to be a part of me. To be honest, I felt the same way about it.

"The powers manifested in you. They're just as much yours as they are ours. If we killed you now, we wouldn't get them back, and risk losing the rest of our powers as well." Dark looked at me, frustration evident in his expression. "Must be great, having all of our powers."

"I don't want them."

At this, Dark looked up, surprise flashing across his face before it was schooled back into a cool gaze.

"And what, exactly, makes you say that?"

I shifted uncomfortably under his scornful tone, the thing now in me roiling fiercely under my skin as I clenched and unclenched my fists. "It feels all kinds of wrong - the powers, that is. I don't feel right."

"Well, too bad." Dark rose from his position, frustration clearly getting the better of him. "They manifested in you. Deal with it."

"There has to be something that-"

"There isn't." The firm answer cut through the air as Dark walked up to me, looking me fiercely in the eye. "Darling, I'm just as frustrated as you are. But I know that we can't do anything now, and you should too. So please understand our current situation, and deal with it."

With that, he turned away from me, standing silently. I loosed a small breath, sighing as well as I felt the power writhing under my skin try to get out. Was this how they always felt? Was I stuck this way for the rest of my life? It was uncomfortable to think about, and the energy wanting to be loosed just served as a torturous reminder of that. An uncomfortable silence fell over all of us. Even Host stopped narrating as Anti's smile was wiped off his face, only to be replaced by a serious look that honestly didn't suit the glitch bitch I had read so many fanfictions about.

"So... I'm expected to hide these powers when I go back home, then?" My voice cut through the thick air in the room.

"You can't go back." Dark said, stalking back to his original place again. Why did he like that position so much?

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a bunch more of these in the future :D


	7. The People Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The neighbours are kinda weird.

The people who lived next to me were... interesting. 

I didn't really have a problem with them, it was just that something was wrong about them. And honestly, I didn't know why I felt that way.

There were five of them in total.

Chase was the most friendly of all of them. He told me that he was an aspiring Youtuber who had amassed quite a number of subscribers, and that he loved his job to bits. He was the one who talked to me the most often, and I would sometimes hear him recording his videos from the backyard.

Henrik was apparently a doctor who worked at the local hospital. According to Chase he had saved quite a number to patients, but wasn't one of the go-to surgeons in the building. According to the hospital, his expertise "fell in too many areas for any to be mastered well". This upset Henrik slightly, but he was still content with only taking care of a few patients. He could focus on making them better more, after all.

Marvin was part of a newly formed circus down the street, and he was the magician. Sometimes I would see him practicing tricks through their windows, and he was quite popular with the children in our street, who would always beg him to show them the same trick over and over again as they tried to figure out how he did what he did. 

Sam was apparently an actor on a show, where he acted as the main character "Jackaboy Man". Personally, it sounded like a stupid name, but Chase told me that it was idiotic to make people remember the name. "They're mind tricks, man." And true enough, the name stuck even when I didn't really hear Sam talk about his career.

Those four I actually met at least once.

But there was one person who I had never seen, even in the two years I had lived next to them.

Chase and the others just called him "Anti", and according to them, Anti didn't have a proper name. I found this frankly odd, but I didn't ask, as I soon realised that the mere mention of him made them uncomfortable.

It had been a while before I realised that I couldn't actually remember their faces.

When I tried to recall what they looked like, it would always be this hazy blur around their faces, and no matter how familiar I was with them, I would never be able to recall anything about their face alone.

Eventually I gave up on trying to remember their faces, as I could still recognise them no matter what they were wearing. Things settled down once more.

But one day, I woke up to screams coming from the house. I jumped, frantically running out to their house, but Chase opened the door, groggily staring at me. "Dude, I think you imagined it." Another bone-chilling shriek rang out throughout the foggy night air, but Chase didn't even flinch as he closed the door. Footsteps thudded in his house, probably him trodding up the stairs back to bed. I knew something was wrong, but what?

There really was nothing I could do, so I walked back home, the scream still ringing in my head. But I couldn't sleep, tossing and turning as I tried to get the ringing out of my head. Eventually, I fell into a troubled slumber.

I jolted awake to the sound of sirens and horns. Opening my windows, the number of police cars that I saw made me blink in shock.

I flung open the door, and a few policemen walked up to my front gate.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"There was a murder last night." The policeman seemed so calm about it.

"What?"

The memory of the scream pushed back into my head _. So I hadn't imagined it after all..._

It was reported on the news later that day that they hadn't been able to find any DNA on the four bodies that they had found. The police suspected that the culprit hadn't had time to hide the bodies before escaping.

But there wasn't really anything I could have done, so life went on as normally as it could have.

It had only been a week after the incident.

The murder was still fresh in my memory when I walked through that dark, empty street.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me by my shoulders, whirling me into a small alleyway.

A cold hand clamped over my mouth, muffling my scream.

"Shh! Keep quiet..."

My eyes widened as I was whirled around, and my eyes met a familiar face.

"Sam? I thought you were dead!"

"I was." His voice was low as he spoke quickly. "That doesn't matter right now. You need to follow me."

"But Sam, we need to tell your family, they still think you're dead-"

"And I'd like to keep it that way." A flash of regret on his face. "Now come on. We don't have much time."

"But don't you want them to stop worryin-"

"Just come on!"

He dashed off into the alley before I could say any more. Having no choice, I followed him.

He sprinted through narrow pathways, always avoiding the crowds and making so many sharp turns that I almost lost him multiple times.

But I wasn't fast enough.

Something knocked the back of my head as I sprinted around another corner, and I crashed to the floor. As my vision dimmed, a chuckle rang out through the air.

"Gotcha."

_Darkness._

When I woke up, I realised I was sprawled on an operating table. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Everything was numb.

"Don't worry, ze good doctar just put anesthesia in you."

I turned my head, starting at the figure walking slowly towards me.

"H...Henrik?" I stared at him as he strode forward, looming over me with a blank expression. He scanned my body once, hand slowly lifting up a sharp scalpel. I yelped, trying to get away but instead slamming into the rigid bodies of Chase and Marvin. They wore the same blank expressions as Henrik as they forced back my body into its original position.

Metal chains rattled as Marvin sent them flying, the chains twisting around my arms in a frenzy and cool steel biting against my skin. I struggled but to no avail as the last of the chains secured me onto the table.

Footsteps. I stiffened as the ringing of static became louder and louder. Someone walked into the cold, musty room, and I screwed my eyes shut.

"Well, well, well. Look who's come to join us!"

I opened my eyes, shakily breathing.

In, out.

In, out.

In, out.

It's going to be okay.

It's going to be all right.

A face suddenly looming right in front of me made me yelp in shock. 

Eyes that flashed neon green bored straight into mine. The man's features were pulled into an insane smirk too wide for his face as he scanned me over, grinning. "Don't look so shocked, Jack! You knew this would have happened either way."

"W...who are you?" I managed out, flinching as he tugged at my restraints.

"Oh, right! You haven't met me yet. How silly of me." Those flashing eyes made me shrink back as his grin grew impossibly wide. "I'm the one they call 'Anti'."

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the man grinning devilishly at me. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To have a little fun, of course!" That smile really did not fit his face.  Anti stood up, hand trailing over my face as he sighed, a kind of corrupted pride hovering in the air. "What other reason would I have?"

My breath became shaky as I tried to comprehend my current situation.

"I've been eyeing you for a while now." Anti continued, a huge knife appearing in his hand, its blood-crusted blade somehow still mantaining a deadly shine. The smile dropped into a sinister smirk as he positioned the knife at my neck.

A small twist of his wrist, and the blade would sink into my flesh.

"Maybe it would be fun to see blood spurting from your neck." He giggled. "Or maybe I should gouge your eyes out! Those pretty blue rings would make my collection really special."

The knife was adruptly removed from my neck, and I took a breath I didn't know I needed. He frowned, looking at my body. "You know, I think you'd die too quickly if I did that. I have something better."

His grin widened as he stared into my eyes. "I'll take your eyes later. Doctor, he's all yours."

Henrik adruptly straightened, a corrupted, sinister smile making its way onto his face. The scalpel in his hand glinted as it sank into my flesh.

And as Death dragged me away into spiraling depths and my vision dimmed, I took one last look at their faces.

Each and every one of them looked exactly like me.

-

I jolted awake, drenched in sweat.

_What kind of dream was that?_

I sat up, scratching my head as I got out of bed.

_I need a drink of water._

But as I walked out of my room into the hallway, everything dissolved around me, taking the form of a dark, musty cell. I whirled around to find that the door I had just walked out of was gone, melded into the oynx wall.

I sank to my knees, shaking.  _Is this a nightmare?_

Footsteps, and my tear-streaked face was lifted up, blue eyes meeting mismatched ones.

_Oh, my darling Sean..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_T̷̡̧̩̥̠̝͇͓̞͉̦̺̻͎͎̦̃̿̐̃͐ͯ̽͌͐͘͜h̘̬͕̝̫̤̻̯̠͍̲̋̾͌ͫͪ̽ͤ̓ͪ͑͐͜͠ͅi̷̗͚̼͚͔̳̪̗̮͍̖ͫͮͣͪ͐͢͞ş̵̱̤̙̱͖̯͚͆ͩ̈̆̃̆̉ͣ̉ͭ̍͛͋̾ͭ͒͋͠ ̵͔̟͚̺̫̯̭̅ͮͯͩ̈́ͫͥ̑̽ͭ̏͌̿̅ͣ̚i̶̧̛̪̫̜̠̺͈̼̱̖̦̱̬̩͕̔̃̓̾̏ͭ̚ṣ̢̲̫̞̼̬͖̳͔̝̣̜̄̂̇̈́̅͗̏̂̅̉̉ͭͪ̚͞ ̵͓̝̰̣̜͈̫̮͈̹̮̹̰͕̞ͦ͌̑́̔̈́͂̇͟a̸̛͔̦͍̟̳͎̰͕̓̐̎ͬ͛ͨ͗̎ͨ̉ͩ̔̒͢ͅ ̸̹͚̠͕̙̽͊̿ͤͬ̔̓̉̆́͌̐ͧͦ̽͛̃̚͟ńͤ̓̌ͮͣ̀̔҉̷̺̯̺̝̱̼̱̱̲̝̰̠̪̣͖̱͈̗͢͞ͅi̸̛̤͕̞̤̲͖͓̣̻̯̲͍̼͆́͌̿̀̾̍̅̎ͪg̶̝̱̼ͤ̉̒ͤ̊ͯͭͭ͊͗͠͞h̨̜̱̫̩̗̺̳̳͋̒͂̊ͥ̌͟͝ͅͅț͈̫̗͚̹̜̠̝͉͎̠͓̜̻͕̘̲̟ͥͮ̿̉͗̉̓̒͊͢m̶̘̦͉̳̣͚̠̩̲̪͖̲̰̰̼̲̲̏ͣ̐̋̏̌͛̓̀ͤ͗͂̂̈́ͧ̕͞a̡̖̮̞͈̥̹̪̻͚̩̼͙̟̲͊ͧ̒̓͆́̈̋̿́ͪ̋̓͊ͣ͗͛ͯ͟r͂̍͑҉̶̧̛͇͍͚̣̭̞͓̘̬̮̣e̸̷̛̘̝̬͔̥̠̎ͥ̋͟ ̱͖͓̭̮̰̺̣̆̒̐̆̈́̇͠͞͡y̴̢̋ͮͫ̉͝҉͖̹̝̜͙̮̮̙̟̫̤̱̰̜̰̗̻͖̱oͤ̃̂ͦ̇ͤͧ̏̕̕҉͏̺͚̘̳̙̭̤̹̦͓͍͍̱͕̝ͅų̶̰̘̤̣̻͕̩̖̞͉̜͈̳͑̈ͬ̃ͩ̐̐̌̏ͦ̐'͑̓̈́͏̵̧͎̲͔͓̙͔̙̗̞̯̖̙ͅr̢̀ͩͭ̈̈ͥ̎ͤ͘͏̶̨̱̻̦̖e͊̑̔̂ͣ̑̅͆ͫ͂̿̿͗̚͏̰̰̻̱̙̳̹̪͕̜̮̭ ̷͛ͨ̉̓͑ͦ̇ͣ̍ͦ̿̃̾ͧ͟͏̢͓̼͇͎̳̜̪͡Ñ̶̸̼̼͓͎͇̩̺̻̰͔̜̪̥͙͙̩́́ͣͨͦͫͣͬ͝E̛̫̞͖͖͎̭̹̯̬̠̲͌̃ͤ̄ͥͩ͠͡͠Vͥͧ̎̾͌̓̔̋̍ͮ͗̽ͥ̿̈́̆҉̷҉͉̠̳̤̲͉͖͖̬̟̩̻̬͉͚̦E̸̗̬̙̓̍̐ͪ̂̽ͦ̃̍̄̈R̝͙̺̗͉͎̤̯̝̩͈̯̻̳͗͐ͤͪ̃̚̕͢͝ ̿̅͂́̎ͨ̿̈́͋ͨͨͤ͆̃̍ͣͯ͂̚͝͏̧͔̤̺̖̲̣͙̝g̴͋̾͋ͫ̄҉̳̖͉̙͉͈̣͍̗̺̭̺͕̣ͅơͮ̂ͭ̿ͨ͝҉̠͉̲̝i̓͆̏ͨͯ͊͑ͪͧ͒͂̚͞͏̦͓̦͕̼̰̦̖̞͉̮̣̥̥͔̙̠n͓̭͇̰͓̩̫̭̖̝̩͖̳̘̪̠̙̜̿ͥ̾̀̌ͣ͌̊ͥ͊ͪͨ̚͟g̨̹̥͈͎̻̬̯̻̺̤̘̫̈̑ͥͦ̇ͤ͠ ̢̏̄̍ͧ͗̂̆͛̐͊ͭ̉҉̸͎͈̼̘̤͕͎͔̹̱͎̙͎̘̣̩̘̘͟t̯̘͙͍̰͆̏̃̚͟o̴͈̣͈̠̦̱ͥͯ͑͗͐͆̂̒̌ͧͭ̿ͣ͗̋ ̵͓̟̖̫̹̜̬̭̯̩͈͚ͦ̇ͦ̔͗̂ͧ͆͘͡͞ͅͅwͮ͂͒̿̐̇ͣ͐̋̏ͧ̑͏̵̮̪̘̩̻͉̲̬̩̤̥̰͙͢ͅa̵̪̪͖̫͕̹͚͙̯ͣͨͩ̈́̎̿̂͌̐͊͆͝k̶͖͎̻̙̮̥̗̦̲̣̤̣̮͕͖̱̖͍̓̇̑̀͑͑ͩͮͪ͛ȇ͖̺̻̪͉̩̥͍̲̖́̌ͫ͘͟ ̳̘̥̰͔̩̜ͪ̃͊̆̔͊͌̇͒̀ͯͮ͗͝ų̵͇̲͓͕̠̹̹̠̦̍͊͌̽̐̈́ͫͧ̌͊͂ͪ͒͊̾ͪͤ̌͞ͅp̷̸̡͚͓͖̗̝̘̥̜̰̬̺̜͉͑̉̓ͨ͑̒͢ ̦͕̟̮̦͚̫̜̹͊ͭ̓̑ͫ̋ͬ̀̐͆̃͊͂ͦ͠ͅf̶̢͚͍̪͖͕͓̞̱͍͇̪̝͖͚̣̫̍͗̌̈́̂ͨ͊ͪ̇̀̇͋̐̃ͦ͋͜͞ͅr̨̭̩̱̳͕͕̹̰̥̬̻̤͈̻̼͙ͪͪͩ͆͒̈ͥ͞͠o̸̜͖̗͉̪̞͍̼̣̩̱͎̘͔̠ͧͣͥͬͭ͟͡͝m̷̡̧͎̦̤͓̤͕͔̟̲̱͖̦̼̤̰͂͊ͥ̂͝ͅ.̴̨̧̨͍͎̗̲͓̖̟̻̹̺̺ͪ̏̚_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt for a school narrative essay and this ended up happening


	8. U͉͖̹̭̯ͭͦ̎͠n̢̙̳̎ͫͮt̤͇͚̦̗̝̑̉̋̏͒̍͠i̬͢t͂̆̊҉͔͇̘̣̘̤l̤̦͍̅̌̆ͤ̈͆ȅ̷̘͎͈̙dͭͭ̏͌͋̊ͭ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in an unfamiliar place and with someone waving their hands in front of your face.

Shh!

Keep quiet... He's listening.

What do you mean "Where the hell am I?" You know exactly where you are. You've stayed here for the last 13 years.

_Passionate, defiant paces._

Quit it with the crap. You know the situation we're in. Be goddamn glad that there's still one safe base in this godforsaken hell.

What the fuck are you trying to get at? This is serious, Y/N. 

_Silence._

_A sigh._

_Soft grumbling and cussing._

Did you actually lose your memory? What's wrong with you?

Kay, I'm going to try and jog your memory. I'm-

_A buzz of static._

-and you're in a bunker you made like 5 years ago. Remember? You were having these nightmares, and then you found out that he was behind them.

I can't speak his name. It'll reveal our location to him.

_The creaking of a chair._

Oh?

Yeah, that's the control panel. Keeps this place safe, y'know.

_The tapping of keys._

Um..... you shouldn't do that.

_A defiant click._

What... what are you doing?!

Stop that! It's going to reveal your location to him...

_A loud ringing._

Well, now you've fucked up our last hideout.

Great.

_The clicking of heels on a floor._

Okay, what the hell are you doing? You've already fucked us over, no need to trash this place.

_The crackle of sparks._

Uh... why'd you pull out that cable? It's kinda useless now...

_Defiant stomps._

Wait.... dude! Stop! What-

_A hard thud._

_Cries of her struggling._

Dude, let me go! What did I do?

_Quiet footsteps, followed by the shattering of glass._

...

Are you going to kill me?

...

Insane giggles. Murderous laughter.

Please... I'm begging you... stop...

_A gurgled cry._

_A soft thud._

_Then silence._

 

_W̡̞̩͖̼̬̼̖̾̀̇̄̇͆̚ę̸̬͍͔̝̏̉̏̈̌̈́̂̾l̶̯͔̠̼͇̥̳͇̓͛̓̍͑͜͢l̪̝̩̤̳͐́̄̃̾̈̚͞ ḏ̝̥̥͎̀̅̅̀̕͞͝o̵̫̬͔̻̝̎̂̎̒͋͜ͅn̸̢̛̠̮̺͉̙̬̦̈̎͊̍͌̂̅͞e̡̢̛̝͎̞͈̿̋͒̀͑̈͆.̡̢͎̲͙͓̩̋͒̅̉͊̓͛͌ͅ_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson learnt: writing without visual imagery is horrendously hard


	9. something random [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another short snippet from a story I scrapped.

As he walked down the street, heavy boots thudding against the concrete sidewalk, he felt the eyes of those who noticed him linger for a heartbeat too long. He felt their discomfort, observed their hesitant movements, their slight shift in stances, their tightened grip on their children's hands.

That was all he was to them.

_Different._

Something had happened at birth, something that no one else understood. His mom called it "the thing", refusing to talk about it, always breaking down when he tried to push her even the slightest bit about the situation.

But he had grown up like every other kid in his neighbourhood, with caring parents, and accepting society and friends. He knew what it was like to fool around with other children, to run squealing into the rain, stomping on any puddle they came across.

But then things changed.

When he turned 16, his parents bought him his first computer. At the time, he was elated, having something he could brag to his friends about.

Now he wishes that he had never recieved it.

He ripped open the packaging excitedly, setting the computer up with an enthusiastic air. He had started it up, and was beginning to change the desktop background when he realised he felt weird, turning to look at his parents but quickly whipping his head back when he saw his parents' horrified expressions.

Little green cubes filtered off his skin, drifting into his computer screen. Curious, he stretched his arm out.

He ripped his arm back as it passed straight through the computer screen, not coming out from the other side.

The screen went black, and then it sprung back to life, everything tailored exactly to his needs.

His parents rushed to him, and he saw his mother on the verge of tears as she told him to never reveal the power to anyone. He had kept that promise to her.

But somehow, word still got out. Men dressed in suits showed up at his doorstep every day, requesting for him, asking if he could help in "research". They assured his mom that he would be well taken care of, but she knew better, rejecting every offer that came to them. Things would have been fine if the men hadn't burst into the house, dragging both him and his mother, screaming, out of the house.

They locked both deep underground, placing them on opposite sides of their "research facility". It looked to him like a blindingly white prison. They told him "she's being well taken care of", but he knew that she was here to make sure he didn't try to escape. It riddled him with guilt, left him with no energy to try and flee.

So he didn't run.

He let them bring him into those sterile torture chambers they called "operating rooms", let them mercilessly dig into his skin with gleaming scapels even as he screamed "all in the name of science", let them hurt him, over and over and over and over and over.

Anything to keep her alive, to not make things worse than they already were.

He knew he would probably never see the light of day ever again. And he was willing to suffer through that for her well-being.

But he wasn't willing to die. His mom had always told him to stay strong. He didn't want to let her down. He didn't want to leave her.

And that was what fucked everything over.

"All right, we're going to try a little something different today." The doctor said it too happily, too cheerfully. "We've confirmed that the abnormalities you exhibit stem from something in your brain, so we're just going to examine it today."

So it was just an MRI scan, and he was done? He knew the people here to be more cruel than that. Something didn't add up.

But it crashed into place as the doctor held up his glimmering scalpel, grinning devilishly. "Please lie down, we need to remove your brain properly."

He was quite sure this was how he was going to die.

He couldn't allow that.

He wouldn't.

So he laid down, slowly, quietly, a lethal calm spreading over him as his head raced. The doctor's smile widened, leaning in with two scalpels in hand. "Such a good boy. Don't worry, it won't hurt~"

Like an asp, he struck.

The doctor stiffened, a blank stare replacing the cruel gleam in eyes. He straightened, and then stumbled.

The light left his eyes as his brain-dead body slumped to the floor.

He had reprogrammed the doctor's brain.

The doors burst open, men in black armor running in with guns at the ready. They did nothing to protect them as he scrambled their minds, hollow husks of men thumping to the floor before they reached the operating curtains.

He grabbed a gun, sprinting down the halls to where his mom was kept. Alarms blared behind him, but he didn't care.

The first door slammed open, and the dozen men guarding it didn't have time to react before they all hit the floor with a blank gaze.

Clean, cold death.

It was intoxicating.

He wanted more.

More, more,  _more._

Sirens blared, and bodies were left in his wake as he blasted through their defenses, slowly losing himself to the pure bliss of destruction and murder. He had almost lost himself by the time he reached his mom's cell.

Insane giggles erupted out of him as he gleefully killed everyone in the room. And he would have dashed out to kill even more if not for his vision landing on her.

He crashed down from his psychotic high the moment he saw his mom on the floor, wearing the same blank expression.

He rushed in, body passing through the metal as he fell to his knees, cradling his mom in his hands.

But he was too late.

He watched the light leave her eyes. And he wasn't able to do anything.

He killed her.

The phrase branded itself into his skull, searing the stinging pain, the aching grief of her memory into his mind as he crumbled.

The last the men bursting into the room at that instant was a child cradling his dead mother in his hands as tears streamed down his cheeks.

And then they were gone.

He gave his mom a proper burial, and mourned with his family, but refused to stay with them. "I could hurt you like I hurt her."

He made a new life for himself. He forged a new, lonely path.

The men in suits spread lies about him, saying that he was a cold-blooded murderer, and that he wanted to destroy everything in his path. He wondered if he would have become that if he hadn't stopped killing them.

They stopped calling him by his real name, instead renaming him "Anti", a demon for the masses to fear. He thought the name fitted him quite well, seeing as he felt nothing like his old self anymore.

And so Seán William Mcloughlin, under his new name, made a new life for himself.

He wasn't going to die. He wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to give up his mom's words.

At least, he wasn't before.

But when he met Mark Fischbach, everything spiralled into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda obvious that the story involved Septiplier XD


End file.
